A conventional engine having an exhaust gas treatment apparatus attached thereto includes an engine in which an exhaust gas treatment apparatus is supported by the main body of the engine and the main body of the engine is configured to communicate with the exhaust gas treatment apparatus through an exhaust pipe (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
According to this kind of engine having an exhaust gas treatment apparatus attached thereto, the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is integrated With the main body of the engine. There is an advantage in that the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is easily installed in a machine on which the engine is mounted.
However, the prior art is problematic in that the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is supported by the main body of the engine only in the exhaust pipe.